


We'll Make It Work

by yutamatic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: Jaemin knows he's fucked when he wakes up with a hangover and his ex sleeping next to him.





	We'll Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my dump docs for almost three months hhhh  
and it's finally readable hhhh  
btw there is a tense change (present to past back to present) and yes that was done on purpose

Breakups suck. 

Heartbreaks suck.

Jaemin hates that it sucks. 

It’s been almost three months, he should be passed this mopey stage. He’s not, though, and still cries about it, probably more than he should. 

He knows he should be over it. It’s for the better, it keeps Jeno safe. _Both_ of them safe.

Jaemin knows he’s being selfish. So selfish for wanting Jeno back. 

And the thing that sucks the most is that Jaemin sees him all around campus. Jaemin’s ran into him at the library, the cafeteria, the university apartment complex, basically everywhere he needs to go and be. 

Jeno works at the local cafe on campus. Jaemin used to go there all the time, not only for coffee, but just to stare at him. 

That signature eye smile that would appear whenever he took orders. How he’d always have Jaemin’s order ready before he even arrived. During his break he would lead Jaemin into the break room where they would kiss the life out of each other. 

Jaemin doesn’t even go to that cafe anymore.

Instead, his best friend Mark picks up his coffee for him everyday. Jaemin pays him the money to do so.

So here he is, holding an empty cardboard cup with Mark’s name half-hazardly scribbled on it, on this glorious Friday morning. It isn’t technically glorious, since Jaemin’s barely made it through class even though he chugged all that coffee down.

He tosses the cup into the trash as he walks along the sidewalk outside. It’s a cool, fall day, overcast, so the sun’s not out.

Jaemin’s favorite season is fall. It’s sweater weather, and it’s not too cold but not too hot either, and the colors and leaves that fall to the ground make a great instagram aesthetic. 

He met Jeno during fall, too.

Jaemin meets up with Mark at the cafeteria.

“Hyuck and I are going clubbing tonight, wanna come?” Mark asks, stuffing his mouth with a sandwich.

“Sure, I guess.” Jaemin sighs and shrugs his shoulders. 

He’s been third wheeling with them ever since his breakup. Mark always tells him to loosen up and have fun, they’re partying after all, plus it can get his mind off of it. 

And yes, Mark’s aware that Jaemin isn’t over his ex. That adds to the reason why he tries to take him clubbing every week. 

Getting drunk isn’t the best thing, but it sure helps clear Jaemin’s head.

“Coolio.” Mark gives him a thumbs up. “We’ll pick you up at eight.”

—

Jaemin throws on a white tee and some jeans, and adds a denim jacket to complete the look. It’s a basic outfit, and it gets even more basic when he slips on his converses.

Mark picks him up, and they head off to have one hell of a night.

The club’s the same every time: loud music, multi colored lights, and a sweaty crowd. Jaemin’s sitting at the bar, downing his fourth (or fifth?) shot of vodka. 

It burns his throat, but it’s so satisfying. 

He ends up in the middle of the dance floor somehow. He’s squished in between a bunch of people, yet he still manages to move along with the upbeat song that’s playing.

There’s hands gripping his hips from behind. Jaemin doesn’t mind it, he’s too drunk and out of his mind to care about who he’s grinding against right now.

He gets turned around, and he’s facing this dude, but he can’t make out his features all the way. All he knows is that this boy’s wearing a sleeveless top that shows off his toned arms nicely, and has blond hair. 

They’re off the dancefloor now.

Jaemin’s pinned against some brick wall that’s outside the club. This guy’s mouth is on his, the taste of alcohol lingering on both of their tongues, and Jaemin feels hot all over as their lower halves start to grind together.

“My place?” the guy whispers into his mouth, and Jaemin moans in reply, nodding his head slightly.

He takes Jaemin’s hand, and they stumble into a taxi cab, making out in the backseat the whole way there. 

They’re kissing in the elevator. He’s moved down to Jaemin’s neck, sucking on the sweaty skin and biting down at times. Jaemin can only throw his head back and tangle his fingers into those blond locks as the elevator dings open. 

Once they get in the room, Jaemin’s shirt and jacket are discarded and he’s thrown onto the bed. The guy hovers over him, hot breath and swollen lips on his collarbone. 

It’s a blur, really. All Jaemin remembers is lots of making out, the whorish sounds he made, and how his nails dug into this guy’s back so hard as he was being fucked into.

Jaemin’s eyes flutter open to a wall that he’s uncomfortably squished against, feeling something warm on his back. There’s a headache pounding against his skull, and his whole body hurts.

He manages to turn himself around so he’s no longer facing the wall. 

He immediately regrets it.

Jeno’s sleeping right next to him, eyelashes resting on his cheeks in the most perfect way. He’s naked too, and that only means one thing.

They fucked. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. They’re not supposed to have a connection anymore.

Yet Jaemin’s here, in Jeno’s bed, fucked out with a massive hangover. 

All the feelings Jaemin’s been trying to forget for the past three months hit him like a fucking ton of bricks. 

He has to leave. 

He tries his best to get off the bed without disturbing Jeno, but fails. 

“Jaemin?” 

Jaemin’s in the middle of trying to get his jeans on when his name is called. He tenses up, it’s like everything freezes.

Jaemin has always been a fan of Jeno’s morning voice. It’s raspy, tired, and fucking _rich_, he feels his knees go weak.

He makes it even worse by turning his head. 

Jeno’s hair falls over his forehead, and he just looks so soft. He’s rubbing his eyes in a very cute way on top of that, and Jaemin gets even weaker.

His heart pounds against his ribcage.

“Wait, did we-” Jeno cuts his own question off when he realizes he’s naked, and Jaemin’s getting dressed.

“Yes.” Jaemin finds himself answering when he turns away, voice raspy as hell.

He hears a small “oh” from behind him.

Jaemin continues to get dressed, ignoring his alarmingly fast heart rate. He begins to sweat, and he better get out of here before Jeno notices this behavior.

“Do you wanna stay for breakfast at least?” 

Oh god. There he is, being so nice, completely gentleman like, and Jaemin knows it would be like cereal or something because Jeno can’t cook for shit. 

But he can’t stay.

“Can we forget about this?”

Jaemin doesn’t turn around and look Jeno in the eye. He’s afraid his heart will shatter all over again. 

“Yeah...let’s forget about this.”

“You swear?” 

“I swear.” 

Jaemin leaves Jeno’s apartment.

He makes it to his own place, which isn’t that far. His roommate’s in the kitchen making ramen.

“Did you go out clubbing?” Jisung asks. 

Jaemin can only hum in reply as he swings open the cabinet to look for some pain meds. 

The advil helps with his headache, and he wishes it could help with his heart too. 

—

“Mark, I fucked up.”

“How so?” he asks, looking up from his phone.

Jaemin shifts in the cafeteria chair. “I slept with Jeno.”

Mark chokes on his own spit. “What?”

“Blame the alcohol.” Jaemin says, trying not to sound bitter.

“Are you angry at him now?” Mark judges by his best friend’s tone, but Jaemin shakes his head. 

“I’m just…” Jaemin doesn’t even know what to say. 

He doesn’t even know how he feels anymore.

“It just got more complicated. Like, all the feelings I’ve been trying to bury into a grave just revived themselves. I’m still not fucking over him.” Jaemin doesn’t make eye contact. “And I should be.” 

“Jaemin.”

He looks up at Mark. 

“Did you guys talk?”

“Barely.” Jaemin practically hisses. “We swore to forget about it.”

Mark frowns. “That sucks.”

Yeah, why does everything have to fucking suck.

“Fuck.” Jaemin mutters, placing his face into his hands. 

“Hey,” Mark slowly takes his hands away from his face. “I know it hurts, but you’ll have to accept it someday.”

“But someday is not today.” there’s a pissed off tone in Jaemin’s voice, and he grabs his trash from the table. “See you Mark.” he swings his backpack over his shoulders.

Jeno’s been the only thing on his mind.

—

Jaemin and Jeno weren't each other’s first loves. 

They’ve had flings and other relationships in the past, but those didn’t matter as much.

But they were each other’s first serious relationship.

Jaemin met Jeno at the cafe. Jaemin was already late to class, rushing to grab some coffee before he had to sprint to his lecture.

Jeno, who just got hired, had to hold back his laugh, seeing this boy with a bad case of bedhead and on the brink of panicking as he ordered.

“Are you sure you want six shots of espresso?” Jeno tilted his head, and Jaemin made eye contact with him.

And oh, he’s kinda cute. His black hair fell over his forehead nicely, and the way he gave Jaemin a concerned look makes Jaemin’s heart do something. 

Jaemin blinked. He was so tired, he was probably delusional. And creepy for staring. 

“Yeah, 100% sure.” 

Jeno raised his eyebrows. “Alright then. Your name?”

“Jaemin.” 

Jeno wrote the name on the disposable coffee cup, and gave the boy a small smile before he handed the cup off to be prepared by other baristas.

Jaemin grabbed his coffee and stumbled out of the cafe, running to his 8am lecture while crushing the fallen autumn leaves under his feet. 

—

“Hyuck suddenly decided he wanted a latte.” Mark said as he joined Jaemin on the way to the cafe.

“Oh, Hyuck?” Jaemin’s intrigued as he rubs his eyes, still tired from having woken up seven minutes ago. “You’re getting him a drink now? Your broke ass is trying to be a gentleman.” 

“Shut up.” Mark elbowed him. 

Jaemin laughed. He knew Mark has a huge ass crush on that boy.

They arrived at the cafe, and Mark ordered his shit first and Jaemin waited behind him. 

He peeked over Mark’s shoulder, and it was that barista again. He smiled when Mark finishes ordering, eyes formed into crescents, and oh do Jaemin’s knees go weak. 

He didn’t remember that from last time. 

“Medium iced coffee with six shots of espresso.” Jaemin looked down as he fumbled with his wallet to pull some cash out.

“Ah, you’re espresso boy.” he heard the barista say under his breath as he put in the order.

“Espresso boy?” Jaemin looked up again. 

“Yeah.” the barista nodded with a little chuckle. “Name?”

“Jaemin.” 

Jaemin watches him write it onto the cup, and his eyes drift down to the name tag he’s wearing.

Jeno.

Jaemin remembered that. Jeno gave him that eye smile when he said “your order will be ready in just a moment”, and Jaemin’s heart fluttered.

—

“So he’s kinda cute.”

“Kinda cute?” Mark raised his eyebrows as he sits on his dorm room floor with a bowl of pretzels.

“Yeah.” Jaemin nodded, grabbing a handful and stuffing it in his mouth. 

“How long have you liked him?” Mark grabbed his controller, starting up a new round.

“I don’t like _like_ him. We barely talk.” Jaemin rolled his eyes at the assumption. “But I thought he was cute when he took my order for the first time. So that was three weeks ago?”

“Damn.” Mark tossed some pretzels into his mouth. “Why don’t you ask him out?”

“I could say the same to you.” Jaemin elbowed him, and Mark glared. 

“Shut up, I’m trying.” he muttered, blushing. 

Jaemin laughed at seeing Mark all flustered like this. He continued to tease him about it as they played another round of call of duty, but karma bit him in the ass when he lost.

Jaemin stuck his tongue out at Mark like a child.

“Ha!” Mark couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Now you have to ask that cafe boy out.”

“What?” Jaemin blinked.

“You lost.”

“We didn’t even bet on this!”

“So what? You know you want to.”

Mark smirked, and Jaemin slapped his shoulder.

“You can get to know him better! Plus don’t you guys have a class together or something.” Mark continued, folding his arms across his chest. “You can study for that together too!”

“Mark,” Jaemin was about to counter that argument and say it was a horrible idea, but Mark wasn’t actually wrong on this one.

“Fuck, fine I guess.” he sighed in defeat, and Mark jumped in excitement.

—

Jaemin was the last one in line to order. He was nervous, to say the least, which is weird, considering he was the bold one in his past relationships.

He told the usual to Jeno, who gave him a soft smile and Jaemin didn’t realize that he was shaking a little.

“Um,” he caught Jeno’s attention, who hummed in acknowledgment as he wrote the name on the cup.

Jaemin placed his hand on the nape of his neck. “I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me sometime? Like, when you’re not working we can just hang out here? Or another place if you want.” 

He was tapping his foot against the wood, getting a hundred times more nervous when Jeno didn’t reply right away.

“Sure.” he said, smiling wider. “I’ll send you a text when I’m available.” 

Text? Jaemin was confused, but when he gets his coffee there was a phone number written on the cup as well. 

—

Jaemin and Jeno got along quickly. After that first coffee “date”, they’ve been hanging out more, in other places besides the cafe. 

In Jaemin’s eyes, Jeno has only gotten a million times more cute. Not only did he look cute, but he acted super cute, especially when he used his sweater paws to swat things away.

“He’s nice.” Mark whispered to Jaemin as Jeno laughed with Donghyuck about something. They were at Mark’s dorm, about to start their marathon of Black Butler with just the four of them.

It was technically a double date, but they didn’t label it that. 

“Of course.” Jaemin grinned, watching how Jeno’s face lit up.

“As long as he doesn’t bother Donghyuck and I.” Mark sighed, seeing how love struck his best friend is. “He isn’t even your boyfriend yet, stop with the heart eyes.”

Jaemin turned away and narrowed his eyes at Mark. “Like you don’t shoot heart eyes at Donghyuck 25/8.”

Mark shoved him, and Jaemin fell off the pile of pillows they created on the floor.

“Jaemin,” Jeno called, in the most sweetest and brightest way. “Come here.” 

Jaemin flipped Mark off before he went over to Jeno, and let out a “yelp” when the boy pulled him into his lap.

“Hey.” Jeno whispered into his ear, and Jaemin giggled. Donghyuck pretended to gag and turned away, crawling over to Mark and cuddling with him.

How hypocritical. 

Jeno’s arms were snug around Jaemin’s waist, and Jaemin’s hands were on his. He leaned back, and he smelled the apple and honey body wash Jeno used. 

“You smell good.” Jaemin whispered as an episode starts. 

“Do I?” Jeno raised an eyebrow, resting his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Jaemin nuzzled his nose into Jeno’s jaw.

Jeno shrugged his shoulders up because it was ticklish. He tried to move his head away from Jaemin’s, but Jaemin frowned whenever he did so he gave up and let him do it.

—

“Hey Jaemin,” 

Jaemin lifted his eyes from his laptop. Jeno’s calling him from behind the counter.

He abandoned his school work by closing his laptop and walking over there. 

“Want me to make you some hot chocolate after my shift?” Jeno asked.

“I’m down.” he smiled, and Jeno chuckled an “okay cool” back. 

Jeno’s shift ended after a few minutes. Jaemin packed up his stuff and thanked Jeno for the hot chocolate he handed him.

It was cold outside, since winter has come along. The sun set earlier, and by the time they left the cafe, it was almost dark. 

“Oh shit, it’s pretty cold.” Jeno shivered, holding onto his own hot chocolate as they walked down the sidewalk. 

Jaemin hummed in agreement, and he could see his breath form a cold cloud in the air.

They walked beside each other, so close that Jaemin could feel the body heat radiating off of Jeno. 

“Can you stop by my dorm for a little bit? If that’s okay, I understand if it’s too late for you.” Jeno said. 

The request caught Jaemin off guard. His heart sped up in his chest. “Sure, and it’s not that late, it’s okay.”

“Cool.”

It was Jaemin’s first time coming to Jeno’s dorm. It was actually in the same building as his, but just on a different floor.

Jeno’s not a messy person. He has a single dorm, so he only has to clean up after himself.

“Jaemin,”

Jeno sat on his bed, patting the space next to him. Jaemin plopped down. 

“So,” Jeno inhaled as he looks down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. He was shaking too, Jaemin could tell that he was nervous. 

“We’ve been friends for a while. And I value our friendship a lot. And I appreciate having you around…” Jeno still didn’t look up at him, voice shaky.  
Jaemin could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. 

Was this it?

“I hope you’re comfortable with upgrading our friendship I guess? I don’t really know how to word it. Fuck it, I’m just gonna be blunt. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Jeno’s cheeks were burning red. Jaemin knew he didn’t look any better.

Instead of verbally replying, Jaemin pulled him in by the shirt and brought him into a kiss. Jeno gasped into his mouth but kissed back, hands resting on Jaemin’s hips.

Jeno’s lips were soft, and the taste of hot chocolate lingered on them. Jaemin’s head was spinning, he thought about how it would feel like kissing Jeno before, but he didn’t think it would be this _good_. 

It feels super nice to finally kiss the boy he’s been pining over for months.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” Jaemin breathed out when they break the kiss, his forehead still pressed against Jeno’s.

Jeno smiled and leaned in to capture Jaemin’s lips again. 

—

Second semester went by, and their relationship has gotten to the point where it was disgustingly cute. 

Jaemin was so happy. His heart was warm and fuzzy whenever Jeno was around, and he was so soft for this boy it was concerning. 

He wondered if this is what love felt like. Because if this was it, holy shit it was way better than he expected it to be.

They were in the break room of the cafe, kissing of course, and Jaemin couldn't help his smile.

“Why are you smiling so much? Let me kiss you.” Jeno said, grabbing Jaemin’s face and connecting their mouths again, but Jaemin just smiled even more.  
“Sorry.” Jaemin pulled back. “I’m just really happy that I’m with you.”

Jeno blushed. “Stop being cheesy.”

“What? It’s the truth.” Jaemin leaned forward and kissed him again. “I wanna take you to my house sometime over the summer.” 

“That would be great.” he replied. 

“You can finally meet my parents.” Jaemin kissed Jeno’s nose. “I bet they would be delighted.” 

—

It was super nice to be home. But a million times nicer when Jeno was here with him. 

“I look ugly stop.” Jaemin tried to snatch an old childhood photo away, but Jeno moved his arm too quickly.

“What do you mean you’re ugly? You’re so cute.” Jeno laughed, and Jaemin shook his head and tried to take it away again. 

“Jeno.” he whined, drawing out the ‘o’ syllable, and jumped to grab the photo this time. He got it, and Jeno frowned.

“Stop saying that you’re ugly.” he cupped Jaemin’s cheeks and squished them together. 

“Stop lying to me.”

Jeno leaned forward and pecked his lips softly. “I would never lie to you.”

Jaemin’s cheeks got red at that. “You’re so sappy.”

Jaemin’s mom called them down for dinner. 

“We’ve heard a lot about you, Jeno.” Jaemin’s dad smiled.

Jeno smiled back, but Jaemin could tell it was a nervous one. So he placed his hand on Jeno’s slightly shaky thigh and squeezed it lightly, in a comforting way. 

Jeno looked up at him and took a deep breath. Jaemin gave him a reassuring smile. 

The dinner flowed smoothly. It was mainly Jaemin’s parents pestering him about how he fell for such a cute and sweet boy. 

Jaemin was too flustered to say anything, and Jeno laughed but was still as flustered as him. 

They held hands under the table.

“Your parents are so nice.” Jeno said once they go back up to Jaemin’s room. “Thank you for inviting me.” he pulled Jaemin closer by the waist. “I’m so lucky to have you.” their faces are so close that he was basically breathing into Jaemin’s mouth.

Jaemin kissed him, draping his arms around Jeno’s neck. Their mouths moved against each other lazily.

Jeno slipped his tongue into Jaemin’s mouth. He moaned, fingers tangling up into Jeno’s hair, tugging him closer, a sign that he wanted him to continue.

Jaemin’s back was against the door as Jeno sucked hickeys onto his neck and slightly exposed collarbones.

“Jeno,” he breathed, eyes hooded and mind hazy. He felt hot all over as Jeno’s hands snuck under his shirt. 

“I want you.” 

Jeno lifted his head. “Here?” he asked softly, looking over Jaemin’s already wrecked state. 

Jaemin nodded. “Yes, here.” 

“But your parents-”

“They’re downstairs and the tv’s hella loud, they won’t hear us.” Jaemin kissed him softly. “I want you, Lee Jeno.”

“Then have me.” Jeno slid his hands under Jaemin’s knees and lifted him up. He placed Jaemin gently on the bed. Jeno was hovering over him with the most loving look in his eyes which greatly contrast with his messy hair and spit slicked lips. 

“You can always tell me to stop, okay?” he said gently.

“Okay.” Jaemin pulled Jeno down and reconnected their lips into a heated kiss. 

—

“Jaemin, it’s dripping all the way down your hand.” 

“I’m aware.” 

Jaemin licked the melted ice cream off his fingers casually. 

“You’re gross.” though Jeno was wearing sunglasses, Jaemin could still sense his eye roll. 

“I’m the one that’s gross? You should hear the things you say during sex.” 

Jeno snorted at the bluntness, but doesn’t say anything to defend himself. They walked back down to their towel that’s near the shore. 

Jaemin plopped down and continued to eat his ice cream. It was a hot, mostly humid day, and the sun was supposed to set in an hour or so. 

Jeno said there’ll be fireworks, and he used to watch them all the time when he was little because he lives close by.

“I feel so icky.” Jaemin complained, rubbing his hands up his arms. 

“Go in the water or something.” Jeno replied, blankly. He laid on his towel to “sunbathe” even though he still had his shirt on. 

“Wouldn’t that make it worse?” 

Jeno shrugged. “I’ll come with you.” 

“If it does make it worse, it’s your fault.” Jaemin tugged Jeno up, and the moment he got on his feet, he slid his hands under Jaemin’s knees and lifted him up.

“Ah.” Jaemin yelped in surprise, gripping onto Jeno’s shoulders for stability. Jeno headed towards the shoreline.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna throw me in-”

Jaemin got cut off as he was submerged in water. Thankfully it was warm, but it was super salty and Jaemin spat out some when he resurfaced. 

Jeno threw his head back and laughed, and Jaemin pulled him down by the wrist. Jeno fell on his ass in the water, but was still laughing nonetheless. 

“I trusted you.” Jaemin pouted, splashing some water into Jeno’s face.

“It was funny.” Jeno replied and Jaemin couldn’t fight the smile on his face.

“Come here.” he said, lunging towards Jeno. He pressed their lips together, the kiss salty and wet, but they could both care less.

When nightfall came, the first firework hits the sky. It dispersed into an array of colors and damn it pretty.

Jaemin leaned his head against Jeno’s shoulder, towel wrapped around his shoulders. He averted his gaze to Jeno’s face, and the fireworks sparkled in his eyes, and that was when Jaemin thought _fuck_.

_Fuck, I’m so in love with you Lee Jeno._

“Nice view, right?” Jeno asked.

Jaemin nodded against his shoulder. “Thanks for taking me here.” 

The show finished up, and Jaemin and Jeno packed their stuff up and headed to the car.

“Jeno,” 

“Yeah?” he replied as gets into the driver’s seat. 

“I was wondering if we can go to your house tonight? Since it’s close.” he bit his lip. 

Jeno inhaled. “Not tonight. I promise I’ll take you soon though, okay?”

“Okay.” Jaemin nodded, a bit disappointed. He has never been to Jeno’s house, nor met his parents either. 

—

“Mcdonalds? Really Jaemin?” Jeno rubbed his eyes and sat up against the headboard.

“I wanna a mcflurry.” Jaemin pouted as he hugs a pillow. “Could you be a good boyfriend and get one for me?”

“It’s 2am and you ask every time.”

“Get use to it, you’ve been staying over for like three weeks.” 

Jeno slumped back down under the covers. “I’m tired, we can get one when the sun comes up.”

“Jeno!” Jaemin shook him. “Please.” he drew out the word in a whiny tone.

Jeno didn’t open his eyes and turned to face the wall. Jaemin launched himself off the mattress and tackled him.

Jeno’s eyes immediately shot open, and he flinched. “Jaemin, stop.”

He attempted to push Jaemin off of himself but Jaemin has already made himself comfortable. Jeno was a good pillow.

“Okay fine, you’re too cute.” Jeno decided with a sigh after staring at his boyfriend for a good five seconds. “Now get off of me.”

Jaemin smiled in victory. 

They left Jaemin’s house. It was only a matter of minutes before Jeno’s shitty car pulled up to the Mcdonald’s drive thru.

“Thanks, I love you.” Jaemin kissed Jeno’s cheek as they drove away. 

Jeno only smiled a little in reply, eyes glassy under the street lights they passed under now and then. It was odd that he didn’t say anything back, but Jaemin blamed it on him being tired.

They got back to Jaemin’s house, and Jaemin has already finished his mcflurry and tossed it into the trash. 

He went back to his room, and to his surprise, Jeno hadn’t gone back to sleep yet. He was sitting up on the bed, back turned to Jaemin. 

“Jeno?” 

Sniffles. Jaemin’s heart dropped.

“Jen, what’s wrong?” 

Jaemin crawled onto his bed, reaching out to place his hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “Jeno, look at me.”

Jeno turned his head, and Jaemin cupped his face in his hands. “I don’t like seeing you cry.” he wiped Jeno’s tears with his thumbs.

Jeno sniffled again. “Jaemin…”

“I’m here babe, it’s okay.” Jaemin pulled Jeno’s head to his chest, tears soaking into his shirt but he didn’t care. 

It has been a few minutes and Jeno was still crying, but not as much as before. Only a few sniffles here and there. 

“What’s going on?” Jaemin asked gently, hands on Jeno’s cheeks.

“I have to break up with you.” 

Jaemin swore he could hear his heart shatter. “W-what?” he stuttered, confused. 

“My parents found out about our relationship. They’re gonna punish me.” Jeno broke down into another sob, gripping onto Jaemin’s shirt so hard that his knuckles began to turn white. “I’m sorry. I took the risk because I really liked you, thought you were the one, I really did. And I still do. But I can’t.” 

More sobs. Jaemin blinked, tears and his eyes, he couldn’t even process this right now.

“Jeno,” Jaemin inhaled. “Will they hurt you?” 

It was silent, as if Jeno’s breath gets caught in his throat after he heard the question.

He nodded, and oh did Jaemin’s heart break even more. “They’ll hurt you too.” 

Jaemin was still holding Jeno in his arms as they both cried. But Jaemin knew it was for the better. 

“I’m sorry.” Jeno kissed Jaemin’s lips for the last time. “I love you.”

Those are the last words Jaemin hears before Jeno left his house. 

—

It was shitty. _So fucking shitty._

“You good?” Mark tossed the empty juice boxes near Jaemin’s bed into the trash. 

Jaemin rolled over, finally able to get proper oxygen flow to his lungs because his face was stuffed in his pillow for so long. “What do you think?” his voice was weak, throat sore from crying so much. 

“You should take a shower, it’s been days.” Mark suggested. “You still need to take care of yourself Jaemin.”

Jaemin groaned at the thought. All he wanted to do was sit in his bed and cry and drink juice. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t had a proper meal in days.

“Come on, I spoke with your mom and she’s really worried about you.” Mark tugged him up from the bed.

Jaemin locked the door to the bathroom, and his reflection in the mirror really hit him like a truck.

To say the least, he looked like shit. And he felt like it too.

After he showered, he went back into his bed and slept.

Weeks passed by. 

Jaemin was more stable now. He has gotten out of his room, hung out with Mark and Donghyuck (who finally got their shit together and became a couple, yay) and tried to make the most out of the remainder of the summer. 

Jeno still crossed his mind everyday, though. 

It was time to move back to college. Jaemin breathed in, new school year, fresh start.

_Don’t dwell on the past. _

It was hard not to. 

And now Jaemin’s here. Conflicted because he wasn’t supposed to be involved with Jeno anymore.

“This is stupid.” Jaemin says to himself as he flops down onto his bed. It’s a week since that night they slept together, and all Jaemin’s thoughts have been centered around it.

He didn’t even ask Jeno how he was doing. He guesses he shouldn’t, they shouldn’t be in contact anymore, anyways. 

Jaemin grabs his phone and calls Mark to see if he wants to go to the frat party tonight. The alcohol will distract him. 

It does. Everything’s hazy as Jaemin walks around, a red solo cup in his hand. He’s lost count of how much he’s drank, and he takes another sip of some shitty tequila mixed with cola or something. 

“Jaemin,” there’s fingers around his wrist, and Jaemin’s too drunk to wiggle out of it. He gets turned around, he doesn’t even know who he’s talking to since the whole world is spinning because he’s so drunk.

“Holy shit, how much have you drank?”

The red cup’s out of his hand now, and Jaemin whines at the absence of it.

“You gotta go, you’re so drunk.” 

“Nooo.” Jaemin whines again, slumping over onto this person. “Need more drink.”

“No.” 

Jaemin makes another attempt to grab the cup, though he completely misses because he can’t see straight, and then closes his eyes. 

He didn’t realize how tired he was until now. 

—

The sunlight blinds Jaemin as he opens his eyes. He groans, and buries his face back into the pillow, which smells like apples and honey.

Apples and honey. _Jeno-_

Jaemin’s eyes shoot open. He jolts up, looking around and realizes this isn’t his apartment. 

“Fuck, I’m dreaming.” he rubs his eyes, and the hangover headache pounds into his skull. “I’m dreaming.” he repeats, patting around his chest to make sure he’s fully clothed (he is).

“Jaemin? You awake?” 

Jaemin flinches at the voice. Jeno’s leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. 

“There’s some medicine and eggs on the nightstand for you.” 

“Jeno what-” 

“Jaemin, just take it.”

He does, and they don’t talk as Jaemin eats his breakfast.

After he finishes downing those pain meds, Jaemin gets up from the bed with the intention of leaving as soon as possible, but Jeno stops him.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Jeno says, pulling Jaemin back into the room. 

“What is there to talk about Jeno?” Jaemin’s voice has an unintended irritation in it. He needs to leave, he doesn’t want these feelings to resurface, he’s not ready.

“I’m still in love with you.”

Oh. Fuck.

“That night when we slept together hasn’t left my mind.”

Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Jaemin can’t even look Jeno in the eyes. “I thought you would be over me.”

“No. I’m not. I’m really fucking not.” there’s a tiny break in Jeno’s voice there. “I understand if you don’t feel the same, it’s been months, I’m the one who broke it off in the first place and hurt your feelings-” 

“What are you thinking Jeno?” Jaemin bursts out without thinking through it. “Of course I’m still in love with you.” he grabs Jeno’s nape and pulls him into a kiss, and Jeno immediately melts, hands finding Jaemin’s waist, per habit.

Jaemin misses this. So much. He grips onto Jeno’s shirt now, holding onto it like it’s the only thing that’s keeping him grounded.

In a way, it is. 

They pull away, breathless, and Jaemin craves Jeno’s lips again, but he stops himself. 

“What about your parents?” he asks. 

Jeno inhales a sharp breath. “I was so scared before, but honestly, screw them. I love you Jaemin.”

Jaemin blinks, mouth slightly agape. “But Jeno, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Jaemin,” Jeno kisses him this time, harder, with more emotion. “I know the risk. But I wasn’t strong enough to get away from them alone. I need you by my side.”

Jaemin doesn’t reply for a few seconds since his brain (and heart) are trying to process this all at once. 

“Okay.” he slides his hands down to intertwine with Jeno’s. “I’ll stand by your side.”  


Jeno leans in so their foreheads touch. “Thank you.” he smiles. “It means a lot.”

“You won’t leave again if it doesn’t work out, will you?” Jaemin looks into Jeno’s eyes. 

Jeno leans forward and connects their lips again. “Never.” he says into Jaemin’s mouth.

Jaemin smiles softly. “We’ll make it work, okay?” 

“Okay.”

They’ll make it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! hopefully it was decent lol  
my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutamatic)  
my [twt](https://twitter.com/yutamatic)


End file.
